


Bad Night

by Rockym82



Category: Yatterman
Genre: F/M, Nudity, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:16:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1239430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockym82/pseuds/Rockym82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pay heed to those warnings above. For Yatterman-1, does indeed, have a horrible night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Night

She didn’t complain as his trembling hands touched her naked breasts and kneaded them with all the awkwardness his brain could muster. She didn’t even laugh at him, though she had to hold it back, when he tried, tried, to flash her a cool smile and then garbled out what was suppose to be a sexy line. He still winced and looked away. It was natural, right, to be this nervous before your first time? Mulling it over, he sighed and reached over to pull a condom out of the box. His hands shook and he struggled to get the package open. Dammnit, why now!

She placed a hand over his and he stopped. Looking up at her, her cute face and beautiful green eyes, she smiled at him. Taking the package from him, she had no problem opening it and rolling it onto him. She then hugged him, her warm skin felt good, and told him she loved him. She loved him so much. And desperately, he kissed her, holding her tight.

His apprehension gone, the two enjoyed their night together. The pleasure and pain came with delight and then, their energy spent in a blissful haze, they laid panting in each other’s arms.

“I love you,” he said. 

She smiled back, moved a few strands of his blond hair out of his face, and gave him a little kiss before resting her head on his shoulder. Soon he could feel himself dozing off, but he knew one thing: He’d never felt happier in his life. 

That feeling kept him satisfied in his brief sleep, it had all but felt like an instant, when he woke up to the bright lights shining on him and the droning of the machines. He closed his eyes again and murmured to give him five more minutes.

“Wakey, wakey, sleepy head,” a familiar feminine voice called, and Gan quickly sat up. That wasn’t Ai’s voice. Ai woke up next, beside him, and gasped. Before them, silhouetted by the intense lights of the eyes of the giant, sinister mecha looming outside their window, were the two underlings of the Dorombo gang. 

They could hear their snickering and see the glint off their smugged smiles. “Well, well, well.” Boyacky rubbed his chin with one hand, his other tucked behind him. “Looks like we finally found you,…Yatterman.”

“Y-yatterman….” Gan had to think fast. “We’re not Yatterman. We’re just mechanics.”

The intensity of the lights dimmed, revealing it was still night, and they could see the two villains more clearly. Boyacky held out his other hand; in it was Gan’s kendama. Ai’s electric baton was now being waved by Tonzura. With their Yatterman weapons being display, it was hard to think of a lie out it.

“Ya know, Boyayan, these two really piss me off.” Tonzura pointed the stick towards Ai, who clung tightly to the covers around her. “Here we are struggling and these two are snug in bed.” With a leer, he poked the edge of the baton under Ai’s blankets and started to lift them. Before he could get a glimpse of anything but her legs, Ai quickly kicked her baton out of his hand.

Gan, using this small opening, grabbed the nearest item, the lamp from the nightstand, and launch it at Boyacky.

A loud bang filled the room, echoing against the walls, and the lamp shattered.

“What the?!”

“Ah. Ah. Ah,” Boyacky admonished them. “Don’t get any funny ideas.” He flashed his weapon, a simple handgun. “Sorry it’s nothing fancy, but, as soon as we found out where you were, we had to rush,” he said as he pointed it towards them. “So, I’m warning you now if you don’t want me to pull this trigger….”

“Gan-chan…” Ai whispered and Gan cursed. He had to think of a plan. If he could just get one of the Yatter-mecha’s attention, so they could cause a distraction, he could find a way out for Ai and him. He glanced over towards the door and was alarmed to see it burnt and open. Then his nightmare really began.

Ai saw it first and screamed. The blasted, broken, charred remains of their robots. Even cute little Omochama was sliced open, his electric wires sparking. Their mecha, no, their friends were murdered in cold blood.

“Monsters!” Gan screamed at Dorombo, tears stinging his eyes while Ai sobbed into her hands.

“Now, now,“ the gun’s aim remained on them, “If you don’t behave you’ll end up like them.” And Gan felt a black empty pit in his stomach. Terrified, he stared wide eyed at the gun. 

“That’s right, no funny business this time.” Tonzura brandished Ai’s electric baton again and flung the blankets off her, exposing her naked body. She cried out but her fear and grief prevented her from fighting back. Tonzura began laughing lewdly. “Hate to do something naughty like shoving this,” he let the electricity flicker a few times from the stick, “in your tight little hole, miss. Heh, though,” he trailed the tip of the stick on the bed till it reached a small spot of blood, “not as tight as it was an hour ago, huh?” Tonzura and Boyacky both laughed.

“Stop being perverted and hurry up and finish them off,” came Doronjo’s voice from inside their mecha.

“No…,” Ai weakly pleaded while Gan remained too shocked to move.

“Ah, it can’t be helped. Got to do what the boss says.”

“No, no, no,” Ai begged. Gathering her courage, she crawled forward on the bed and bowed in front of them. “Please. Please…take me instead.”

“I don’t think-” Boyacky started to say.

“He won’t fight you,” Ai continued. “Gan-chan won’t fight you if you have me hostage.”

“Ai-chan!” Gan called out, knowing what would become of her being their prisoner.

She ignored him. “Please.” Tears still rolled down her cheeks. “Please just take me.”

Tonzura and Boyacky pondered this deal. “What do you say, Miss Doronjo?” Boyacky asked her.

A paused followed and finally, reluctantly: “Fine. Take the girl.” Tonzura and Boyacky cheered and Ai wailed over her fate. 

“Ai-chan,” Gan whispered to her, “I won’t let them-”

“Take her,” Doronjo’s voice continued, “but still kill the boy.” Ai looked up, appalled at this treachery.

“Ah, it can’t be helped….” Boyacky muttered again and cocked the gun.

“No!” Ai lunged at him, grabbing and desperately trying to wrestle the gun away. 

Tonzura charged at them, weapon in hand, but Gan tackled him. What little good that did against Tonzura’s immense strength. One punch sent Gan flying across the room and crashing against the wall. Gan turned around just in time to see Boyacky throw Ai off of him and onto the floor, out of Gan’s sight.

“Bitch! You’re more trouble than you’re worth!” he yelled before pointing the gun down at her and fired. She screamed. He shot again. Her screams stop.

No hope. Only rage and despair. Short lived, though it was, as the gun now fired at Gan.

He fell, his screams laced with agony, and convulsed on the floor, clutching his chest in a impossible attempt at life. Shortly, through his clouded eyes, he could see the shadowy figure hover over him. Hopeless, Gan closed his eyes and awaited the final blow. “Ai-chan…”

“Gan-chan, are you okay, da-koron!” Small robotic limbs grabbed his clothed shoulders and shook him. “Wake up! You’re having a nightmare.”

“…Huh?” Gan opened his eyes and sat up, everything was clear as day. In fact, it was the beginning of the day and the workshop was brightly lit. He looked down; he wore his usual blue jumpsuit and there were no bullet holes in his chest. Omochama and the Yatter-mecha, alive and well, looked on with concern at Gan.

“Are you okay, woof?” Yatter-Wan asked. Gan stared back at them, a smile on his face, before slumping back down on the ground.

“Yes…” he said, truly relieve. “Yeah, I’m fine.” Though shaken. The nightmare, fresh in his mind, made his heart race and, even though the blanket over him was warm, his body shivered. 

“Yeah, oh my god!” Yatter-Pelican moved his arms up and down imitating Gan‘s previous movements. “You just started screaming like someone was killing you!”

Gan stared wide-eyed at the ceiling. 

“Yeah, you had us worried there, Gan-chan.” Omochama flew up to Pelican. “In fact…” Omochama stopped and looked at Pelican. He then crossed his arms and narrowed his mechanical eyes at the bird mecha. There were beaded necklaces on Pelican’s wing tips and numerous lipstick impressions on his beak. “Pelican,…were you…out last night?” Pelican choked. He tried to ignore the question and Omochama groaned in annoyance. 

Yatter-Ankou laughed at Pelican being caught, and, with the focus taken off him, Gan got up and headed towards the showers. Yatter-Wan watched him go and gave a little whine. He knew his master was upset.

“Geez,” Gan said as he undressed and threw his jumpsuit and unitard into the hamper before jumping into the shower. It felt good, it felt real, to wash all the cold sweat off him. “Stupid dream…,” he mumbled, thinking about how he’s had to do laundry before Ai arrived.

“Ai-chan…” He sadly looked at his hands, vision of the dream returning. Visions of her body being pressed onto the bed by his, her eyes half closed, her lips flushed and parted from their kisses, her mews and sighs: All these pleasant, and arousing, thoughts ruined by images of her shuddering, crying, and her lips quivering in fear. 

He punched the tile in frustration. “It was just a dream. Just a nightmare…” 

Gan soon finished his shower and started the wash cycle. He tried to find his spare jumpsuit but to no avail. “Omochama!” He called, tightening his bathrobe and stepping back in to the workshop. “Have you seen my spare…” He stopped. There stood Ai, happy and bright-eyed, talking to the mecha. He ducked behind the door and peeked his head out. “Omochama, where’s my spare suit?” he yelled.

“You can’t find it? Sheesh.” Omochama flew out and past Gan, to retrieve said suit. Gan moved back to allow Omochama through, and then looked back at the gang. Ai giggled and smiled at Gan. Her sweet expression filled him with peace and the horrors of the nightmare slowly began to ebb away.

Ai held up and waved a bag, which no doubt contained breakfast. “Hope you’re hungry.”

“Heh…ravenous.”

**Author's Note:**

> Why again did I write such a dark fic for such a happy-go-lucky kids anime?


End file.
